


Walk Through Fire (For You)

by dangerouslysoft



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dead Mandos, Din isn't in the first chapter sorry, Emotional and Physical Trauma, Force Healing, Force dyad maybe later haven't decided, Mandos being BAMFs, Multi, Surprise Characters - Freeform, The Force Ships It, all the Mandos, all the blood, flirty Mandos, sassy Mandos, weird force shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslysoft/pseuds/dangerouslysoft
Summary: Her husband was killed on a hunt and now the guy who did it is coming for Daya. Din stumbles across their planet and offers his help. And he's getting into much more than he bargained for getting involved with Daya.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. A Force Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm just gonna write everything and post it. Din isn't in the first chapter. He might not be in the second I haven't decided yet. Sorry gotta build the OCs and story line. Will add Mando'a at the bottom later on! This is just after the end of Season 1 of the Mandalorian. I put mature warning because I don't know what to tag but there are probably triggers for some people specifically blood and trauma and I wanted to be sensitive to that. I tried to tag.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3xEb6sNuNhqQiLuNOv997l?si=4vCtBi4JRLidF48-E70Egw
> 
> Click there to listen to the Spotify playlist that I listen to while I write for this story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She only remembers pieces of what happened and then he's not there anymore.

_Rhaevaan and Tanis maneuvered the ship down under cover of trees. They switched everything off, even landing gear lights. It was pitch black outside. They didn't want anyone knowing they were there. Down in the hold, Daya and the other two Mandos were putting weapons together. Only Daya was allowed to touch Rhae's weapons. He carried a rifle with a vibro-blade type bayonet that was removable. He also carried two blaster pistols with silencers on the muzzles. Tanis had a menagerie of blasters of all varying types and sizes. Daya had a pistol and different blades. Her sister was working on crafting a vibrosword for her. Daya preferred hand to hand or close combat to anything else whereas Rhaevaan preferred to use the sniper rifle but when he had to he was deadly in close combat._

_"I don't know how Rhae uses that thing. Too long and too bulky for me." The Mando with green armor, B'arin, said. The one in brown, Fenri, nodded._

_"I wouldn't wanna get shot by him. He's dead on. Never seen a better sniper."_

_Tanis and Rhae jumped down from the cockpit. Veloz followed._

_"Look alive. Prepare yourselves. Gather up what you need. We're moving out in ten." Tanis said, picking up his blasters and putting them in their various holsters and clips. Everyone loaded up._

_Rhaevaan pulled Daya into an alcove just out of earshot of the other Mandalorians._

_He pressed the forehead of his helmet gently into hers. The more intimate version of the Keldabe Kiss. His hands gripped her hips hungrily. Her hands traveled up to his shoulders, just between his neck and pauldrons._

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"A little."_

_"Don't be. Be excited. We'll do this job and then as soon as we're back on this ship, I'm gonna rip that armor off of you and make love to you. This is a big victory for us if we can pull it off. And I think we will." He pressed his body more firmly against hers, need and want coursing through him. She couldn't stop the small moan that escaped her lips._

_"Rhae. Daya. Are you ready to go?" They heard her brother shout. They both giggled and parted. Rhae took his rifle and secured the vibro-bayonet to the end._

_Every Mandalorian armed themselves. Veloz opened the cargo door and they spread out down the ramp. They split into three pairs. Veloz and Tanis went left, Rhae and Daya up the middle, B'arin and Fenri to the right. Their HUDs were synced with a tracker to the bounty._ They were to take this guy dead or alive if they could.

* * *

_Daya_

Is she really hearing his voice? She's lost a lot of blood. She knows she has. Her brother is asleep in the chair next to her bed. His helmet is on the table next to hers and all of her armor. Her beautiful white armor. Stained with her blood. And her husband's.

Crimson.

Scarlet.

_Ge'tal_.

She sat up, searing pain through her midsection. Immediately her hand covered the area which was painful. She glanced down and saw blood now staining her hand. 

_Daya_.

She heard him again. He was calling her but from where? She couldn't make it out. Legs swung down from the bed, ripping out her bacta and transfusion IV lines. Glancing at her brother, she studied him to discern whether or not he stirred. He was still, breathing heavily with his head back against the chair. She stepped down, moving stealthily as she could. Her head pounded.she rubbed her temples as she began to go toward where she guessed his voice was traveling from.

_Daya._

She strode further into the ambient darkness of the medical ward. She passed two beds with curtains around them which she could just make out in the low light. The men who had gone with her and her husband to this job. B'arin and Fenri. They had no IVs. No monitors running. They were dead. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. She pressed on despite her breathing beginning to become shallow and the pain in her abdomen intensifying. The next two beds were open and then she came to the end of the ward. The last bed. The man who lay there, like the other two, was covered with a thin sheet, except his head was covered as well. His gauntlet and glove just peeked out from under the sheet. 

Sand colored with black accents. His helmet perched beside where she expected his head was under the sheet, the jaig eyes on the top glaring at her. Black gloves with orange fingertips. She touched his glove expecting him to wake but knowing he would not. She coughed and wheezed now, her lungs feeling like they were filling with water. She felt like she'd been stabbed all over again, right then and there. Her heart ached for him but she didn't dare to lift the sheet and see what was left of his face. There wouldn't be much. She collapsed on the floor, still gripping his gloved and lifeless hand.

"Daya, what are you doing?!" Her brother's voice was harsh. He picked her up off the floor, begging her to let go of Rhaevaan's hand.

"You're too weak to be out of that bed. You're gonna kill yourself!"

Her breath was almost gone, certainly too gone to argue. He hoisted her into his arms and carried her back to the bed, where he gently reconnected her lines. Her vision started to blur and tears welled in her eyes as her brother caressed her forehead and kissed her on the cheek.

"You still have life left to live. Hold on please. Hold on."

Some hours went by, her brother Tanis, who had pulled his chair so that he could hold onto her hand and lay his head next to her, woke with a start. The healer, A'denla, and the healer from the mainland, Lyria, stood by her bedside, holding hands. They placed their hands on Daya's abdomen.

"We could use some of your energy as well, Tanis place one of your hands on top of mine and keep holding hers."

The three of them closed their eyes. Tanis rested his chin on Daya's forearm and concentrated. He'd seen this before. A'denla and Daya had done this to soldiers who'd been wounded in battle. There was no chanting, no incantation for it. Just transference of life energy. Of life Force. Daya was too weak to use her own powers, as she'd been too weak to do anything for Rhaevaan in the moment. 

In Daya's head, danced memories and moments of him. She opened her eyes slightly, seeing the three Mandalorians gathered around her and feeling their energy course through her. Pain began to subside and she felt a tightening in her core instead of the emptiness the vibro-blade had left. Her head dropped to the side, her thoughts going to where Rhae laid lifeless. She heard his voice, soft but firm at the same time in her head.

_Cyar'ika, come with me. We'll live forever, together. Let go and come with me._

Unconsciously she spoke, her voice strangled and rasping.

"I'm trying but they won't let me..."

A'denla noticed this.

"His spirit is trying to pull hers with him. Tanis, talk to her."

"Daya, vod'ika, stay with us. You have so much more to do here. You're not ready to go. I know you're not. Otherwise you already would have. K'oyacyi. Gedet'ye."

You must stay in the land of the living, my child. To die is not an option for you. Let him go. Look to the Force. He will always be with you through the Force.

She saw Rhaevaan holding out his hand just behind Lyria. She was hallucinating. Or she was seeing him through the Force. Whichever it was it terrified her. He withdrew his hand and turned to walk away.

"Come back. I love you."

_I love you too, cyar'ika. I'll always be with you_.

Daya's monitor beeped rapidly and then she flatlined. A few moments went by, the three around her waiting. Daya drew breath in sharply and rose from the bed, gasping for air. She held her head with one hand and her other was held still by her brother. He embraced her tightly.

"I thought you were going. I'm glad you stayed."

Daya was lightheaded and confused. But she nodded at him and sunk into the embrace. She was shivering now, her body feeling energized and drained all at the same time. He climbed into the bed and she leaned against him, reveling in the warmth he radiated.

"She should rest. Let the infusions work. You should stay here with her until the bags are finished and then take her to her chambers and let her rest there." A'denla said, squeezing the infusion bags slightly to push more fluid down the tubes. Daya cringed at the feeling of the bacta sliding into her veins. She knew it was helping but the pressure made her sick to her stomach. It made her arm feel heavy, immovable.

A'denla ad Lyria stepped out of the room and turned the lights down to give Daya and Tanis quiet and darkness. The lack of light did ease her dizziness somewhat. She curled closer to her brother. He pulled the sheet up over her shoulders and rubbed her back carefully.

"Will you clean my armor off while I rest? Get the smell of blood off of it."

"Of course. Don't worry about that. You need to rest. Don't think too much." 

She ran her fingers over the grooves in his ka'rta beskar.

"Can you do one other thing for me?"

"Anything." He glanced down at her, searching her eyes. He saw anguish. He saw dread. He saw distress. 

"Can you get a piece of Rhae's cape for me? Just a piece. Wrap him in the rest when they burn his body."

"Yeah. Now stop thinking about that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she nuzzled against his armor which was uncomfortable but felt like home anyway.

"How can I? I can't stop thinking about it. I don't want to stop. I'm his wife. I need to take care of him."

"Okay well... there's nothing you can do if you're not healed all the way. I have an idea. Why don't you tell me why you want to do with his armor."

"Sovira should melt it all down and make something to remember him by. Except his helmet. I want to keep that. And he always told me that if he died before me...he wanted his ashes thrown in the ocean." Tanis saw tears begin to fall and he hugged her a little tighter.

"Okay. We can do all of that. For now though...I need you to rest."

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone." They both leaned back and laid facing each other. Tanis fixed the sheet so Daya was covered except her forearm. He didn't care that he still had his armor on. He would do anything to keep his sister comfortable and safe if it meant he had to be uncomfortable for a bit longer.

* * *

She only saw flashes of shining silver beskar. A black cape. A signet she couldn't make out. The wooden butt of a rifle sticking up behind his head and shoulders. Black gloves with orange fingertips. He reached for her hand in a comforting gesture.

She tossed and turned. Sleep and dreams coming and going. Who was this Mandalorian she dreamt of? It wasn't Rhae. Though she longed for him to come to her in her dreams, he didn't. 

Daya opened her eyes to sunshine pouring through the curtains of her bedchamber. She was sore but the pain she'd had before wasn't there. She sat up, cool air hitting her bare skin and giving her goosebumps. She only had on a wrap-bra and panties. She slipped a tunic on that had been laid on the table beside the bed and her belt. Her helmet sat there. It was clean, white again. She assumed then that Tanis had done as she asked. She carefully slid out of bed. Her legs were wobbly still but she used the bed to steady herself. Her head wasn't throbbing anymore. She took a second to survey her surroundings. Her cloak was folded neatly by her bedside as well. She wrapped it around her shoulders. The curtains that separated her bedroom from her small sitting room and balcony were drawn back and tied open. Sunlight beamed through the opening and she felt her strength coming back. As she strode toward the balcony, she noticed a man sitting with his helmet on the table and his head bowed. She stepped over to him and settled next to him. 

"Daya...you're awake." He near whispered. The sadness in his voice was unmistakable. "I'm so sorry, Daya. It's my job to protect you and I couldn't."

"Mydros...you did protect me. You couldn't have prevented what happened out there. They snuck up on us. Rhae and I. At that moment it was Rhae's duty to protect me and mine to him." She hugged him.

"Daya, you're such a forgiving person. How do you do it?"

"I know it's no one's fault but my own. If I had run or waited instead of trying to help Rhae in that moment, I wouldn't have gotten injured and I would've been able to heal him or at least try to. I was too weak..." Daya buried her head near his chest. "I saw him in the med bay, Mydros, I saw him under a sheet..." Tears flowed again and her chest felt tight. Mydros held her close, knowing that was the only thing he could do. Nothing could be said or done to bring Rhae back

.

"Daya...Tanis wanted you to have this." They parted and he held the sandstone and black accented helmet up for her. "To honor a fallen comrade...the person closest to them may wear a piece or pieces of their armor. I didn't think you'd wear this but your brother also gave me this for you." He held a decent size square that had been cut from Rhaevaan's cape. It had been cleaned and a clip had been added so that Daya could hang it off of her own armor. She took it gingerly and clipped it on her belt on the left, just behind the sheath for her larger vibro-dagger.

The one that Rhae had given her that had been his when he was a member of Death Watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ge'tal - red  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Vod'ika - little sister or brother  
> K'oyacyi - literally 'stay alive'  
> Gedet'ye - please


	2. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daya and her brother go to retrieve a warrior and a child but the warrior was not someone she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will have Din in it but I really wanted to show when Daya and her husband first met. Mando'a at the bottom notes. There's a special surprise in the beginning.

SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER

As Tanis and Daya stepped off the ramp of the _Furioso_ they were surprised to see a Mandalorian in cuffs next to Captain Andor and his daughter.

"Is this guy a criminal or something?" Daya asked, studying his sand colored armor. He was taller than Cassian but not terribly broad in build. Less so than Tanis. Her brother was a larger man and intimidating in his full armor and jet pack. 

"Yes and no. He's a traitor by Imperial standards. Defector by Alliance standards. He gave them some valuable information and all he asked for was refuge but obviously they don't trust him."

As they met and shook hands with Captain Andor and General Hera Syndulla, the little girl beside Cassian trembled, seeing more of these heavily armored soldiers. Cassian knelt down and introduced her.

"This is my daughter, Briara. These nice Mandalorians are my friend's son and daughter, Briara. They've come to bring you to a safe place for me." He explained and she hugged him tighter but glanced up at Daya and then Tanis and back to Daya.

"The one in white is a lady?" She asked nervously, trying not to stare at Daya. She knew she couldn't see it but Daya had the biggest smile on her face. She kneeled down carefully in front of Briara.

"I am. My name is Dayanara but you can call me Daya for short."

"That's a pretty name..." Briara said, loosening the grip on her father's vest. She cupped her hands in front of her mouth and whispered into Cassian's ear. He chuckled and whispered back to her, giving her a nudge. She squared up to Daya and took a tentative step toward her. Nervously, she glanced away, a question forming quietly.

"May I touch your helmet?"

Daya was beaming. This child is the most adorable ever, she thought.

"Of course you can."

Briara closed the space between her and Daya and reached up gingerly, running her tiny hand over the curved cheek of the white helmet.

"It's very smooth and pretty. I think you're a very pretty Manda...Manda...Man...Dah..Lor...eee...an." 

Everyone let out a small chuckle at the little girl trying to pronounce such a big word. Daya held out her hand for Briara's.

"Well thank you, Briara. I think you're a very pretty young lady." Briara nodded and thanked Daya, taking her hand. Daya stood and tilted her helmet to Cassian and Hera.

"We'll take do everything we can to keep her safe."

"We know you will. You should get going. Imperials will be here soon." Cassian said, nodding to Tanis. Briara said one last goodbye to Hera and her father and then took Daya's gloves hand once again. The Rebel soldiers who were restraining the other Mandalorian handed him off to Tanis who simply took a firm hold on his bicep and pushed him toward the ship.

As they boarded, tears formed in Briara's eyes but she wiped them away, trying to be strong, and knowing she would see her father and Hera again. She could feel it. Daya brought Briara to a small room with some bunk beds at the back of the ship and helped her climb into the bottom one. A few soldiers had followed with the other Mandalorian's equipment and Briara's essentials. Tanis had him sit down, keeping the cuffs on for now. The ramp drew closed and their pilot began putting in coordinates for Coruscant. 

"Stay here for now. Until we're back to Aquilaris, you're staying cuffed. Sorry." Tanis explained apologetically, then headed to the cockpit to co-pilot with Daal. 

Daya sat on the bunk with Briara, who had laid back against the single pillow.

"Do you need me to get you anything? It'll be a bit of a long trip. A few days at least to go to Coruscant and then home." Daya placed a blanket at the bottom of the bed for the little girl.

"No I'm okay. What is your home like? Daddy said it's pretty and there's lots more man-da-lore-ians there."

"Yes there are a lot. It's beautiful. Lots of open ocean. There's a small island that is very pretty also. Where we'll be staying though is Ocress, the military Outpost. It's like a floating city."

"Which place is bigger?"

"The island is a bit bigger. The island is called _Abesh."_

"What does that mean?"

*It means 'east' in Mando'a. That's our language.*

"Sounds pretty."

"Thanks. Now why don't you rest? There's not much to do here anyway. And you'll want your strength to meet everyone when we get home." Briara yawns and accepts the invitation to rest. She pressed her head into the pillow and curled up under the thin sheet. Daya draped the other blanket over her and waited until the child's breathing deepened and was on her way to sleep. The ship jolted slightly, signaling they'd gone into hyperspace. She made sure Briara was still sleeping before leaving her side to see about this other Mandalorian. 

He was seated, still cuffed, and quiet. She glided past him, not turning her head but peering out the side of her visor to take in his features. His armor wasn't typical for an imperial Super Commando so she wondered if he was higher ranking or if perhaps he was more of a bounty Hunter. Either way something drew her to him. She placed a hand on the back of the chair that her brother sat in. He and the pilot Daal were sitting silently, every so often striking up conversation. 

"Is the _ad'ika_ asleep?" Tanis asked, rotating his chair just enough to see Daya. 

"She is. Quicker than I thought too. She must've been tired anyway."

"Well she is only four. I remember when I was that age all I did was sleep. Mum always called me sharal."

_"Sharal'ika."_

"Oh yeah." Tanis was pleased she remembered. Daal chuckled slightly.

"And you and Sovira were both _cyare_ or _cyar'ika."_

"I never realized how similar they sounded."

"Yeah and then you remember one is sweet and the other means lazy! Me... I'm the lazy one...look at me now!"

The three of them laughed loudly and it startled the Mandalorian in cuffs slightly as he had been nodding off. His wrists were starting to hurt from being in the cuffs for so long. He flexed his fingers and tried to listen to what they were talking about.

"So this guy. Who is he?"

"The soldier?"

They lowered their voices but he has good hearing nonetheless.

"His name is Rhaevaan Shain. He was an imperial Commando. An _a'lorad_ too. I guess he got fed up with the way the empire was treating him and his men and he decided to get out. They said he took his platoon and tried shooting their way out and only Rhaevaan and a few others made it. They've been sending bounty hunters after them to try to kill the rest so they wouldn't talk but this guy knows his shit. He's sneaky and he's good at his job so no one's been able to catch him. Then he defected to the Alliance and now here we are." Tanis twiddled his thumbs and played with one of his gloves. He seemed unimpressed by his own retelling of Cassian's story.

"So he's dangerous or no?"

"Depends on who you are I suppose. If you're not trying to kill the guy or get in his way... I'd guess not. If you are though..." He nodded and turned back. Daya scoffed and decided to see for herself. She went and sat across from him. She studied him carefully. She felt the ship shift and falter. They'd come out of hyperspace. 

"We'll be landing on Coruscant in about ten minutes." Daal announced and Daya decided she would simply stay silent until they arrived. She glanced out the window to the left of her seat at the busy skyways of the city-planet. Rhaevaan on the other hand, had no interest in looking at the hustle and bustle outside. He never realized how much he despised the higher populated planets until now. 

As usual their landing was smooth. Daya stood and pattered back to the bunks to make sure Briara was still asleep. She quietly re-covered the child with the blanket where it had slid off from her tossing and turning and gently caressed her forehead. Daya strode back into the main hold to find the ramp down, both Tanis and Daal gearing up to go find their confidantes. 

"We're going to go meet the Senator and the guys and escort them back to the ship. You can stay and watch the soldier and the kid." Tanis said, slinging his blaster rifle over his back.

"Did I have a choice?" Daya asked jokingly.

"Did you want to walk around the city again?"

"No thank you." Rhaevaan could hear the disgust in her voice, which he appreciated. He wasn't much impressed with Coruscant.

"I didn't think so." Tanis brought the forehead of his helmet to hers and she patted his shoulder as if to say "get out of here."

Daal and Tanis strode down the ramp, leaving Daya to either close it or keep it open. She figured it'd be better to close it up just in case anyone decided they wanted to come aboard and ask questions. She pressed a green button and the ramp closed with a _hiss._

She opted to stay standing, but lean against the panel near the ramp. Rhaevaan took this opportunity to stand and stretch his legs. He stood in front of the ramp and flexed his fingers again.

"So anyway I could get these cuffs off?" His voice was softer than she expected. His accent was slight but Coruscanti sounding for sure. As she’d observed before, he was almost as tall as Tanis, probably just six feet tall but not as broad across his shoulders. He was intimidating to the average person. At one point or another he'd carried a jetpack as Daya noticed the exhaust marks on the back of his armor. 

"Sorry. Can't." Was all she could muster. 

"That's a damn shame. I was planning to try to escape." He said jokingly, making Daya smirk slightly, though he'd never know. She crossed her arms across her chest and watched him as he walked up to the cockpit and back.

"This is a nice ship. _Kom'rk_ class freighter. Older though, right?" He asked, tilting his helmet slightly in Daya's direction.

"It's my father's, yes. It's been around since before I was born I know that."

He stepped closer, palms up.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Take a guess." She straightened up.

"Well...you look like you're probably in very good shape...you have a rather...enticing voice...and you're pretty good with kids but I'm betting you don't have any because you've not found the right man yet." 

"You're a bold one. If I take all of that as a compliment...how old do you think I am then?"

"Early twenties...maybe just twenty?"

"Pretty good guess. Twenty-three. Now can I guess you?"

He just nodded.

"I'll say...later twenties..." She pushed away from the wall and bumped him slightly on the shoulder as she strode by him and back to her seat. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not going to tell me how you know that?"

"Only a soldier in his twenties would have the balls to say I have an enticing voice." She didn't sit down quite yet. She waited. 

Rhaevaan took measured steps toward her, stepping into her space. She glanced up at him, putting a hand on his chest. 

"You were wrong about one thing though." She said, pushing him up against the metal panels.

"What's that?" His voice was low, and his head tipped forward now teasingly.

"I have found the right man." She pushed him back against the seat, the back of his knees buckling. "Now sit down and shut up." She used one leg to spread his apart, her hands meeting his pauldrons firmly. The only thing he could do was place a hand on the beskar of one of her thighs.

"This is unfair. I can barely use my hands." 

"That's unfortunate. Maybe don't end up in cuffs." She leaned down toward his helmet, to which he tilted his upwards. If they got any closer their visors would touch. There was a buzz then in her comm that they both heard.

"Hey we're coming through the hangar now. Can you start up the ship?" It was her brother's voice.

Rhaevaan leaned back away from Daya and she stepped away from him. He sighed, annoyed at their timing. She walked up into the cockpit and flipped a few switches, hearing the engines rumble to life. Rhaevaan stood again, hovering in her space as the ship roared to life.

"You'd better not be this close to me when my brother comes up that ramp. He'll knock you senseless." She stood, flipping a few more switches, and her hand met his _beskar_ chest again. 

"I'll just have to win his affections because it seems I've already won yours."

"You think that? I'm only flirting."

"But you said you have found the right man..."

She laughed and wished he could see her biting her lip under her helmet. 

"Didn't necessarily mean you." 

"Mm you're feisty. I like that." She could almost see him wiggle his eyebrows.

"Well if you like that so much, sit down and shut your mouth and maybe I'll indulge you a little later..." She said, not really promising much of anything but it was a start. If he could win her over, he could at least try to win over the other Mandalorians he'd be staying with.

Daya liked his spunk. He was right. She didn't have a husband or children. She figured Briara might come the closest to a foundling. She knew it would be mostly her and her mother raising the girl. And Cassian trusted them. It wasn't coincidence that Cassian had asked them to give refuge to this man either. He may have a larger role yet. She just wasn't sure of what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A'lorad - Commander  
> Kom'rk - gauntlet but also a class of Mandalorian freighter  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> Sharal -  
> lazy  
> Sharal'ika -  
> literally little lazy, so little lazy one  
> Ad'ika -  
> little one  
> Abesh - east
> 
> Furioso - name of a ship not Mando'a


End file.
